beyond the clouds, across the galaxies
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: tidak ada perjalanan yang tak punya cerita ; sebuah AU tentang cinta yang berputar. ・ various pairings.


**a/n: **huhu saya kangen nulis fic huhu /bakarsoal /gagitusacc

.

**beyond the clouds, across the galaxies**

**kuroko no basketball ** © fujimaki tadatoshi

inspired from **night on the galactic railroad** © miyazawa kenji and **cloud atlas** © david mitchell

No profit gained from publishing this fanfiction /o/

_warnings:_ possibly OOC, AU.

**.**

**I **

**A Prologue : Limitless**

**.**

_2034; Touou General Hospital, Emergency Department Level IV: Isolation Area_

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda berjalan berjingkat diatas ujung-ujung jarinya, tampak berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dalam setiap pergerakannya—meskipun sebetulnya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang mendekati nol tidak akan terdeteksi pancaindra orang lain dengan mudah. Ia berjalan merapat tembok di sepanjang koridor redup gedung _Isolation Area_ 1, dengan kedua lengan memeluk sebuah buku bersampul putih. Ia hampir mencapai pintu abu-abu tinggi yang berada di ujung koridor itu ketika tiba-tiba dua belah tangan menutup matanya, membuat ia harus mengerem langkahnya.

"Kise-_kun_, aku tidak bisa melihat—"

"Mau kemana, Kurokocchi~? Sebentar lagi jam periksamu, kan?"

Tampaknya meskipun Kuroko berusaha keras untuk tidak dideteksi oleh orang lain, radar khusus milik pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pernah gagal untuk menemukan lokasi Kuroko dimanapun, kapanpun.

"Kau benar, Kise-_kun_."

Kise melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kuroko, lalu tersenyum begitu Kuroko berbalik untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kurokocchi ada di sini alih-alih berbaring dengan patuh di kamar layaknya seorang pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan, hm?"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kukira aku tak akan pernah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, Kise-_kun_."

"Ahaha, aku kan hanya meniru apa yang sering Kurokocchi katakan padaku~" pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk sedikit untuk mencolek pipi Kuroko dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Jadi, sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya jadi pasien nakal yang kabur dari pemeriksaan, hm?"

"Sejak aku memutuskan untuk lebih memilih berada di taman belakang daripada mendengar ceramah dari dokter tentang apa yang mereka suntikkan ke tubuhku?" Kuroko menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. "Lagipula kupikir, sesekali bolos pemeriksaan tidak apa-apa kok …."

"Mmm? Ternyata Kurokocchi bisa berpikir seperti itu juga, ya."

"Karena ada buktinya."

"Bukti apa?"

"Buktinya Kise-_kun_ masih hidup sampai sekarang meskipun bolos pemeriksaan berkali-kali."

Hampir saja Kise meledakkan tawanya kalau ia tidak menerima tatapan dari Kuroko yang seolah berkata diam-jangan-tertawa-atau-kau-mati, menakjubkan bagaimana hanya satu tatapan bisa berarti satu kalimat. Dengan susah payah, Kise menelan lagi tawanya, lalu mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas rambut biru lembut Kuroko untuk diacak-acaknya.

"Oke, karena hari ini hari spesial … hari dimana Kuroko Tetsuya pertama kali membolos pemeriksaan … aku akan bolos bersamamu."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menggembungkan pipinya lagi sebagai jawaban atas kalimat Kise barusan, namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa setelah Kise menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat, seolah menyuarakan ancaman bahwa genggaman itu tidak akan dilepasnya kecuali Kuroko mau membawanya pergi. Terpaksa—ah, sebetulnya jika disebut terpaksa tidak terlalu tepat juga karena Kuroko merasa lega akan keberadaan Kise di sisinya—Kuroko mengangguk, membuat seulas senyum puas muncul di wajah tampan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan bersisian menuju pintu, berusaha untuk menimbulkan suara seminimal mungkin dalam setiap langkah mereka. Pintu bercat abu-abu itu dilengkapi kunci khusus yang terhubung dengan sensor di seluruh bagian pintu sehingga tidak bisa dibuka oleh pasien pada jam-jam pemeriksaan ( sebetulnya kunci itu baru berfungsi seminggu terakhir ini, terima kasih untuk seorang pasien bandel yang sehari bisa tiga kali membolos pemeriksaan ) namun hal itu bukanlah hal kecil bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang diam-diam punya kemampuan _hacking _mumpuni—hanya membobol keamanan rumah sakit seperti ini semudah membalikkan tangan bagi pemuda itu, tanyakan pada sistem pengaturan lampu lalu lintas di prefektur Ibaraki yang pernah jadi korbannya. Kali ini pun, Kuroko bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu tanpa terdeteksi oleh sistem keamanan pusat, membuat Kise kembali berdecak kagum meskipun itu bukan kali pertamanya melihat Kuroko membobol kunci pintu seperti itu.

"Kurokocchi-ku memang hebat ya …." Kise tanpa sadar menggumam, dan Kuroko juga tanpa sadar mengabaikan ( biasanya ia refleks mencubit atau melakukan jenis kekerasan ringan pada Kise jika pemuda itu mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh ). Mereka baru akan menutup kembali pintu ketika terdengar suara dari ujung koridor.

"Selamat siang Kuroko-_kun_, bagaimana ke—Kuroko-_kun_? Kuroko-_kun_?"

"Matilah aku."

Kise tidak mengizinkan Kuroko menggumamkan kalimat lain–ditariknya pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan dibawanya berlari melintasi koridor setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Awalnya sedikit sulit bagi Kuroko untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Kise yang cepat, namun angin seolah meniup punggungnya kencang untuk membantunya berlari dalam velositas yang setara dengan sang pemuda berambut pirang.

* * *

Acara kabur mereka berakhir di taman belakang tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersantai, berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang masih basah oleh embun dan menatap langit, membicarakan hal-hal mulai dari bentuk awan sampai masa depan. Beruntunglah Touou _General Hospital_ memiliki daerah isolasi seperti ini; dilengkapi taman terbuka namun tetap aman karena lapisan kubah invisibel yang mencegah virus dan bakteri keluar lewat udara, membuat pasien tidak merasa seperti berada di area isolasi. Kise sedikit heran mengapa dokter itu—seorang pria dengan alis lapis dua yang visibel di balik lapis tipis bening penutup kepala yang merupakan bagian dari pakaian anti-virus—tidak mau repot-repot mengejar mereka berdua, padahal tampaknya ia menyadari fakta bahwa Kise kabur bersama Kuroko. Pikiran negatif Kise mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya saat makan malam nanti, namun pikiran itu segera terdistraksi begitu Kise mendengar suara batuk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiga kali batuk sebelum jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok—uhuk," Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sudah lama tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi."

"Betulan tidak apa-apa?" Kise kembali bertanya panik, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko setelah diajaknya berlari seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Kise-_kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lihat?"

Kise menelan ludah.

"Iya, kau tidak apa-apa."

Terkadang seseorang memang butuh menghibur dirinya sendiri, bukannya Kise tidak menyadari wajah dan bibir Kuroko yang lebih pucat dibanding sebelumnya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rumput yang kali ini tidak basah karena hari sudah menjelang siang. Aksi itu kemudian diikuti Kise yang duduk menyebelahinya. Satu menit mereka habiskan dalam hening sebelum Kise akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

"Hm?"

"Buku itu."

"Oh … " Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya terhadap buku bersampul putih yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya. "Sampai pesta kembang api dua hari yang lalu."

"Waaaah, Kurokocchi curang! Aku belum menulis sampai situ!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya sebagai aksi protes, membuat Kuroko tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih itu. "Kurokocchi cepat sekali menulisnya, kata-kata yang digunakan Kurokocchi juga bagus … uh, kalau begini aku akan ketinggalan jauh."

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan fitur _speech-to-text_, Kise-_kun_. Aku tahu kau lebih suka berbicara daripada menulis."

"Tapi kan kalau aku pakai fitur itu, suaraku bisa habis~ karena ada banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan."

Kuroko menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis sambil mendengarkan keluhan yang tidak henti meninggalkan mulut si pirang. Ditatapnya lembut buku bersampul putih polos yang ada dalam pelukannya. Buku itu, bisa dikatakan sebuah diari yang merangkum kesehariannya, juga Kise, saat berada di _Isolation Area_ 1 terhitung mulai tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tiga bulan.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menginjak pintu masuk _Isolation Area_ 1 yang tebal dan tinggi, diiringi isak tangis ibunya yang tak tahan melihat putra satu-satunya jatuh korban terhadap serangan sebuah virus misterius. Kuroko yakin, hari itu ia hanya seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang tengah bosan sambil mengunyah sekaleng keripik kentang, ketika ia iseng mencoba meretas sistem keamanan salah satu gedung pusat riset ilmiah di barat Ibaraki ( bukannya terpengaruh gosip yang beredar soal gedung itu dijadikan tempat riset yang tidak-tidak, namun Kuroko memang murni iseng ) dan menemukan fakta bahwa sistem keamanan itu sudah terlebih dulu mendeteksi ancaman sebelum ia berhasil masuk–seseorang sudah berhasil meretas sistem itu terlebih dahulu.

Keisengan yang berbuah petaka, kalau Kuroko boleh bilang.

Rasa penasarannya yang memuncak membawa Kuroko pada sebuah fakta—gedung itu ternyata memang dipakai untuk penelitian sebuah senjata biologis, yang rencananya akan disebarkan di tujuh titik di distrik Kanto melalui sebuah saluran khusus yang terhubung dengan jaringan saluran air. Kuroko sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa demi menggagalkan rencana jahat itu, namun tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, malah meminta tumbal.

_Curiosity kills the cat,_ katanya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kurokocchi~ kau tidak dengar aku, ya?"

"Dengar, kok." Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat waktu virus itu pertama kali menyebar …."

"Ah ya, saat itu Kurokocchi keren sekali, aku lihat artikelnya di internet!" seru Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau terjun sendiri ke tempat virus itu akan disebarkan lewat saluran air, dan merusak _virus container_ di tempat itu pada detik-detik terakhir ... walaupun pada akhirnya, virus itu berhasil masuk ke tubuhmu juga ... pada awalnya aku heran sekali kenapa di prefektur Ibaraki nyaris tidak jatuh korban akibat virus itu, ternyata itu berkat aksi heroik Kurokocchi!"

"U-uhm," Kuroko mengedikkan kepala. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak seheroik yang kau bayangkan, Kise-_kun,_ kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku saat itu hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan diriku sendiri," Kuroko menaruh bukunya di samping, lalu duduk memeluk lutut. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyelamatkan penduduk Ibaraki lainnya, yang aku mau saat itu hanya aku dan keluargaku selamat. Itu saja. Aku tidak seperti 'pahlawan' yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain–bahkan aku sempat berpikir, _kenapa saat itu aku tidak lari saja._"

"Tapi kenyataannya, kau tidak lari kan, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise retoris dengan senyum matahari yang sedari tadi tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Kurokocchi ada disini, berani mengorbankan diri, sudah cukup heroik untukku."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu mau mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain. Kalau kau tanya aku, sebetulnya aku juga tidak mau seperti ini."

"Kau tahu kisah tentang seekor kalajengking yang terbakar api, Kurokocchi?"

" … ah, kisah satu abad yang lalu itu?"

"Betul sekali," Kise membenarkan. "Bahkan dia pun memakan serangga lain sebelum akhirnya meminta pada Tuhan untuk menjadikannya berguna. Menurutku, Kurokocchi tidak seperti itu. Kurokocchi tidak meminta, namun diberikan kesempatan untuk berguna."

Hening, lalu hembus angin, lalu desah napas Kuroko.

"Apa ini hukuman karena aku sempat berpikir egois saat itu?"

"Daripada hukuman, aku lebih suka menyebutnya … kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan?" Kise mengangkat bahu kirinya sekilas. "Berpikirlah positif, Kurokocchi. Kalau kau lari saat itu, kau tidak akan ada di sini."

"… dan aku tidak akan bertemu Kise-_kun_."

"Betul sekali! Ini baru Kurokocchi-ku~!"

Telinga dan hati Kuroko selalu sensitif terhadap kata terakhir, yang terdengar sebagai klaim posesi Kise atas Kuroko. Namun kali ini, alih-alih merasa malu karenanya, Kuroko juga merasa bahagia. Ia membenarkan kata-kata Kise dalam hati.

Jika ia lari saat itu, siapa tahu ia tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang, orangtuanya masih hidup, teman-temannya masih hidup, dan di sisinya ada Kise. Hatinya kini sudah kuat untuk tidak kembali menyesal.

"Kurokocchi …."

"Hm?"

"Mau naik kereta?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Kuroko terkejut melihat Kise tidak bercanda. Pemuda itu membawanya ke sebuah sudut gedung dimana tidak banyak orang datang ke situ, membuka pintu ( Kuroko tidak tahu ada pintu di situ, dan mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya pintu yang memiliki kunci konvensional–gembok berangka–di gedung ini. Kuroko juga merasa tak perlu tahu darimana Kise tahu kombinasi angka untuk membuka gemboknya ) dan mengajaknya menuruni tangga yang terdapat di sudut kanan ruangan di balik pintu itu. Tangga itu melingkar, meliuk, jauh–tampak jauh sekali perjalanan mereka sampai ke dasar. Dinding di sekeliling dihias dengan mural klasik Jepang tradisional sepanjang sepertiga perjalanan pertama, dan dilanjutkan dengan mural bergaya renaisans. Sepertiga perjalanan terakhir dinding diisi dengan pola-pola yang menyerupai hieroglif Mesir kuno. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, saat ia sudah mulai memikirkan apa kira-kira yang menjadi makna mural-mural ini kakinya sudah menjejak lantai.

"Itu keretanya."

Bukan kereta cepat yang biasa ia tumpangi saat berangkat sekolah, namun kereta uap model kuno yang nyaris tidak dipakai lagi oleh semua peradaban manusia di seluruh dunia. Lokomotifnya tidak mengeluarkan asap, entah apa yang bisa membuat mesinnya berderu. Kereta ini siap berangkat.

"Kise-_kun_ … kau yakin mau naik?"

"Kalau Kurokocchi tidak mau naik, tidak apa-apa, sih~"

Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko hanya seorang remaja yang penuh rasa ingin tahu; ah, salah satu faktor yang mendorongnya menjadi _hacker._

"Ayo kita naik."

Kise tersenyum, lebih cerah daripada senyum-senyum yang sebelumnya. Digamitnya tangan Kuroko, lalu dibawanya menuju gerbong penumpang. Kali ini Kuroko tidak merasa kesulitan menyejajarkan diri dengan langkah-langkah Kise–kakinya terasa seringan angin.

Dalam satu lompatan mereka menginjak gerbong penumpang. Kosong, tentu saja. Menurut perhitungan Kuroko, gerbong ini bisa memuat lebih dari tiga puluh penumpang. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di tengah, lalu mengatur kursinya agar berhadapan ( mereka suka duduk dekat jendela; alasan mengapa mereka tak mau duduk bersisian. Lagipula di gerbong ini hanya ada mereka berdua, terserah mereka mau duduk di mana dan bagaimana ).

"Kurokocchi~"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti akan bosan selama perjalanan," bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan … em, stasiun? "Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

"Cerita tentang apa?"

Kalau boleh jujur, baru kali ini Kuroko merasa sangat antusias mendengar cerita dari Kise.

"Kau lihat? Di balik jendela ada toko CD."

Kuroko buru-buru menengok ke balik jendela untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Kise, di mulutnya sudah siap bantahan dengan argumen bahwa secara logika mereka kini berada di bawah tanah–namun ajaibnya kereta yang mereka tumpangi kini berada di bawah langit biru, dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya yang familiar. Mirip dengan Jepang di masa lalu, mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun silam. Mereka baru saja melewati toko CD yang dimaksud Kise; sebuah toko CD kecil berlabel _"Sun Sanctuary_" yang diapit dua butik.

"… kau benar," Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Lalu ada apa dengan toko CD itu?"

"Cerita yang akan kusampaikan sekarang adalah tentang salah satu pegawai paruh waktu di toko CD itu," dengan lihainya Kise meniru intonasi pendongeng terkenal untuk menarik seluruh atensi Kuroko. "Seorang pemuda yang memiliki cinta seluas langit dan sedalam samudra."

Kise memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana setelan-rumah-sakitnya, lalu menggenggam sebuah kalung berliontin safir yang ada di dalamnya.

**.**

_**to be continued**_

_**.**_

**a/n:** uh, soal penyebaran virus di sini saya ngambil referensi dari bloody monday, cuman bedanya di sana pakenya saluran gas. saya masih payah soal scifi beginian jadi pasti ada plothooole /w/ science isn't my league after all, saya jurusan soshum /teruskenapabikinscifisacc


End file.
